


Confessions

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: You like George Weasley every since you met him that day, the real question is does he feel the same.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Collections: Harry Potter





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I made this fanfic for my friend but anyone is allowed to read I hope you like it :D!

You woke by the sun through the curtains giving off a very bright light"ugh that's to bright", "Well it is morning time to wake up sleepy head" as laughs and Jessica pulls you out of bed, you've been bestfriends since your first year of Hogwarts, it was now your 6th year together. "Ok ok am getting up" as you get up laughing, you and Jessica finished showering and changed into your robes, as you wake in hallway to go to the dining hall to get breakfast, you two sit down at the table as Dumbledore begins speaking when he finishes and says" let the feast begin, food comes onto the table, as people start grabbing food with their hands and placing it onto their plates.

While people do that you look over at the Gryffindor table as your eyes land on George Weasley you've been in love with him ever since you ran into him that time, (Flashback~"Oh no" am going to be late for me class and their going to deduct points", you try your best to hurry and ran to your class, while you suddenly fell and all your books and papers dropped with you, "I'm so sorry mate" as the person reacts his hand to pick you up, "Uh no its my fault you look up to see the boy in a Gryffindor robe.

You grab his hand and look at his face and blush, "My name is George Weasley by the way if you didn't know" he laughs, You look at his face and Sutter, "my name is y/n" you say that while, both of you look into each others eyes like time stop admiring each other, until you snap out of it and say"I'll see you around George" as you speed walk to your next class, you reach your class just in time."That was a close one" Jessica says as you put your books and stuff down, Jessica looks at your face and asks"Why do you look so happy?"."I think I just met the love of my life" as you smile ~End of flashback).

As people around you kept eating Jessica notices you just staring at someone she asks"hey you not gonna eat anything or are you staring at the love of your life" as she smirks, you quickly look at her and blush say"well yea...uh I don't know am not hungry ok", "Why don't you just confess to them wait hold up who do you even like?", you stare at her in disbelief say"isn't it obvious" you point at the orange hair boy surrounded by his brothers, and friends, Jessica mouth drops as she is about to scream your crush's name"YOU LIKE G-", you cover her mouth some people were looking at you two then went back to eating and talking,"don't say my crush's name out loud!".

"Ok ok am sorry maybe you can-, she stops as Dumbledore says "breakfast is over, go to your classes and be back for dinner", everyone in the dining hall picks up there things and leaves going to their classes, Jessica asks what classes do you have, you response"Alchemy, Charms, Potions, and finally Transfiguration, "hey what do you know am in your first and last class", and I think George is in your 2nd class" she smiles, your face lights up in excitement, "You can confess to him in charms", no way I want it to be more romantic I don't want him to no my feelings in charms class it will be...I don't know not a good mood,

"Hmmm your right well maybe this weekend today is Thursday so how about Friday that seems romantic as Jessica smirks. "Your right I'll confess tomorrow, "Ok" says Jessica, then she realizes you two are the only ones in the dining hall and says"we were talking so much we didn't even notice we were the only ones, you laugh but then your eyes widened and you scream"WE'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS COME ON LET'S GO!", "ok ok am coming no need to scream like a crazy person you know"as she slightly laughs at her joke towards you.

Classes go by fast it was like the teachers knew you had a crush and wanted to confess, finally it came charms your only class with George, "Ok students today were going to be doing pairs and casting magic spell on each other the spell we''ll be learning to day is Finite Incantatem"Professor Flitwick says he continues"I'll be picking your pairs", you cross your fingers to be paired with George and just you luck you are.

"Hey I remember you your that girl I ran into what was your name oh yea y/n" he says, you smile with happiness because he didn't forget you you respond by saying"Yea its me hi George", "We'll lets being prancing she'll we as he smiles at you, "Yes lets" as you smile back, After you guys finishing practicing the spell, Professor flit wick calls everyone up to the class to to see if they've mastered it, you and George got an A+.

As class finishes George walks up to you says"Hey y/n I was wondering if we could meet today in the garden I really wanna tell you something", "yea sure see you there" as you smile. After you finish all your classes it was time from dinner you meet up with Jessica and you two eat together and you decide to tell her about what happened in charms today after you tell her what happened,"he might confess you'll see" she says, "I hope", After dinner and school ends, you deiced to meet George in the garden like you promised you see him standing their with a rose in his hand, you say"hey George am here, he jumps a little"oh hey", you smile as you walk over to him, he says" I'll just cut straight to the point y/n I've liked you ever since I've ran into and I hope you return my feelings", he hands you the rose you smile and say"Thank you I've liked you for a long time, you both smile at each other and close your eyes and kiss with beautiful flowers around you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and read other people's stories, also if you have any advice to improve my writing you can comment :).


End file.
